The Adventures of Reki and Sachi Bucket Ninjas
by Blackmagic34
Summary: Team seven is doing great, until two new ninjas appear from..the bucket village? What chaos and  mayhem will bestow these poor ninjas!
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Reki and Sachi Bucket Ninjas..In Training!

_Chapter One_

_Author's Note_

Hello everyone! This story was created with the help of Kawazoe Michiyo! Creator of _Never Let Girls Into the Akatsuki_! We're friiieennddsssss XD Nyahahahhaaa..moo :O

Kawazoe Michiyo: HI Peoples!!!!!!

* * *

_Oh yeah the Disclaimer thing..._

"OI! SASUKE! SAY THE DISCLAIMER NOW!"

"..Why?"

"Do you want to go through the Barney torture again?!?"

"AHH NOO!! Okay okay! Naruto is not owned by them, but Sachi and Reki are, YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

"NO!" -takes out flamethrower and barney plushie-

"NOOOOOO!! NOT AGAIN!!"

* * *

_At the Bridge.._

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto await their sensei yet again, as he is late as usual..

"GOD WHY IS SENSEI LATE ALL THE TIME!!!!! IM SICK OF IT!" Naruto screams in rage.

"SHUT UP NARUTO GEEZ!!" Sakura says as she smacks Naruto in the face.

"Ow.."

"Every morning.." Sasuke says.

Then a poof of smoke reveals Kakashi infront of them.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late you see I had to get our two newest members in our team and.."

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura scream.

"No seriously I had to get our new students."

Then two girls jump out behind Kakashi, and they both blurt out the word "BLAHH!"

"Ummm...who are you girls?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Sachi!"

"And I'm Reki!"

"They are our newest members of our team from..the Bucket village..." Kakashi said.

Naruto was trying to hold in his laugh but failed miserably.

"Oi! WHAT'S SO FUNNY CHIBI!" Sachi yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A CHIBI!" Reki screamed back.

"I'M NOT CALLING YOU A CHIBI IM CALLING HIM A CHIBI!" Sachi screamed, pointing at Naruto.

"Alright settle down..geez..And I thought it was difficult to handle just three kids..boy was I wrong.."

"SHUT UP!" Reki and Sachi screamed.

"So who are you guys?" Sachi asked.

"That hyperactive one is Naruto.." Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

"That one is the Sasuke obsessed girl, Sakura.." Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

"And that emo kid is Sasuke.." Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"NOT FUNNY SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

"AND THIS IS OUR PERVERTED SENSEI KAKASHI!" Sakura pointed at Kakashi.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR PERVERTED!" Sachi yelled as she poked Kakashi's face.

"Can you stop poking my face..?"

"Hmmm..."

A few minutes later after continous poking..

"Naw.." Sachi said with a smile.

"Well..if you have the time to poke my face, then we have the time to train. Let's go." Kakashi said walking towards the training grounds.

The group followed Kakashi as they reached the training grounds.

"Alright, go spar with eachother.." Kakashi said as he jumped into a tree and took out a book.

"Hmm.." Sachi said, thinking up a evil plot.

"Weell, since there are five people, that means that one person will have no fighting partner! Sooo, i'll let you guys fight and then I will go next!" Sachi said as she headed for where Kakashi sat.

"Okay.." Sakura said.

"So who want's to spar with me?" Sakura asked.

A few minutes of silence, tumbleweeds passing by, and crickets chirping..

"..."

"I'll spar with ...SASUKE! i'll BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Reki yelled.

"Fine, then I will spar with Sakura..." Naruto said annoyed.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!" Sakura said with a frown.

Naruto and Sakura went to spar with each other, leaving Sasuke and Reki.

"Alright let's get this over with.."

"This will be over in about two minutes! Hehehehe!" Reki laughed maniacally.

They began to fight with eachother!

"Is that the best you can do from the Bucket village?"

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet!"

Reki pulls out a rusty chainsaw.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT A CHAINSAW?!"

"It's a rusty chainsaw, see the rust? SEE IT?!?!!?!" Reki yelled.

"Okay..."

Reki ran after Sasuke, while he ran in circles screaming like a little girl.

"So Kakashi..whatcha readin?" Sachi asked.

"Come come paradise.." Kakashi said, not looking away from his book.

"Whats it about?"

"..Stuff.."

"Can I see it?"

"No.."

"WHY NOT!!!!"

"Too young.."

"NO IM NOT!"

"Yes you are.."

"I said..no I'm not." Sachi says as she pulls out a flamethrower.

"And what are you gonna do with that?"

"Oh just burn you and that little book.."

"Oh really?"

"..Yea" Sachi smiled evilly.

Sachi turned on her flamethrower going after Kakashi who was running away still reading his book.

"COME BACK HERE YOU WUSS!" Sachi screamed.

"Umm..sensei..Sakura got a boo boo.." Naruto said

"WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sakura cried.

"Okay lemme see it Sakura.."

"O-okay.." Sakura said between sniffles.

Sakura showed a little itty bitty black and blue, hardly visible to the naked eye. Kakashi pinched her cheek.

"OOOOWWWW WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR SENSEI?!"

"Geez...you are useless.."

"Your mean!"

"And your useless but there isn't anything that can stop that now right?"

"WAAH IM TELLING MY MOM ON YOU!"

"Okay..?"

Sakura then ran away to tell her mom on Kakashi.

"Weird.."

"OI KAKASHI! YOU BETTER RUNN! IM COMING!!" Sachi yelled with her chainsaw.

After awhile while Sasuke was running around in circles, Reki got tired and just stood there watching Sasuke who kept running in circles.

"Dumb ass.." Reki said.

"AHHHH IM GONNA DIEEEEEE" Sasuke cried.

Then Sakura returned, but not with her mom, it was..a monkey?

"GO GET HIM BOBO!" Sakura commanded the monkey.

The monkey started to run after Kakashi, but then changed course and ran after Sasuke instead.

"AHHH NOW A MONKEY IS CHASING ME!!"

"Like I said..dumb ..ass.." Reki said.

Sachi threw a deranged squirrel at Sasuke.

"OH MY GOD A SQUIRREL! IT'S SO CUTE! Come here little squirrel!"

The squirrel scurried on over to Sasuke, but something was on its back. The squirrel crawled up Sasuke's back.

"AWWWW!! SO ADORABLE!"

..BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAHHHHHHH

"Whoa..Sasuke exploded...yay one less student to deal with" Kakashi said with a smile.

The smoke from the explosion cleared up, and Sasuke was just standing there, burnt to a crisp.

"Where is..the..jelly?" Sasuke asked before passing out.

The monkey then sat on Sasuke's face and farted, but let out some poop too!

"Eww..." The group said.

"It's okay! I still want to kiss him!" Sakura said as she ran over to Sasuke.

"..Ew.." Kakashi said as he took out his book.

Reki walked over to Naruto, who was sitting there looking confused.

"What the hell just happened?!" Naruto asked Reki.

"...Sasuke went explodey!" Reki smiled.

"He got poop on his face too..hehehe.." Sachi laughed maniacally.

"I'm hungry now..hey Reki wana go get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"RAMENNNN!!!! Yea! Let's go!" Reki screamed as they both headed to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Well I guess this is considered training..keep it up guys!" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Oi Kakashi-senseiiiiii..." Sachi said evilly.

"Not again.."

"COME HERE YOU PERVERT! GIMME YOUR BOOK!"

"My book! It's mine! Get your own geez!"

"...Okay I will! After I steal yours.." Sachi said as she ran after Kakashi.

"...Jelly..."

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okayyy?" Sakura asked.

"OH MY GOD! What the hell is on my face?!"

"It's umm..jelly?"

"Oh okay! I love jelly!"

Sasuke wiped his face and started to eat it.

"NOO DON'T EAT IT!"

"This jelly tastes like crap! Literally!"

"That's 'cuz it is.."

Sasuke just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"Sasuke?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I ATE SHIT!!!"

"Boy am I tired..and hungry..TO THE RAMEN SHOP!" Sachi said, heading towards the ramen shop.

"Umm..Sachi?" Kakashi said.

"Yeees Kakashi-senseiii?"

"Your going the wrong way.."

"I KNEW THAT! I WAS JUST TESTING YOU!"

"I thought I was supposed to do that..whatever.."

Sachi followed Kakashi to the ramen shop.

"I gotta get this taste of shit out of my mouth!" Sasuke said as he ran towards the ramen shop.

"SASUKE-KUN! WAIT FOR MEE!" Sakura said as she tripped over a flower.

"Ow..STUPID FLOWER!"

"Wow..you really are useless!" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

_At Ichiraku's Ramen.._

Naruto and Reki were already stuffing their faces with ramen when Kakashi and Sachi arrived. Then behind them Sasuke appeared, and then Sakura who was balling her eyes out.

"HI REKI!" Sachi yelled.

"HI SACHIIIII!" Reki screamed louder.

"SHUT UP!!" The ramen maker yelled.

"Sorry...stupid old man.." Sachi and Reki whispered.

They were all seated and ordered their ramen, Naruto still ordering some more ramen since he eats like five bowls at a time!

"No its seven bowls at a time! Get it right!"

Geez sorry...

As I was saying, they now all got their ramen and were about to eat. They all stared at Kakashi since he has to take off his mask to eat! BUM BUM BUUUM

"SHUT THE HELL UP KANKURO!" Reki yelled.

"Aww..you always catch me.." a voice said in the distance.

Kakashi was about to take off his mask to eat the ramen until..

"HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP! YOU ALL LOOK PRETTY YOUTHFULL TODAY!" Gai barged in, smashing into the table and blocking Kakashi.

"NOOO YOU FOOL! YOU STUPID GREEN SPANDEX FUZZY EYE BROW FREAK!" Sachi screamed.

"Be nice to me sensei! My role model!" Lee yelled.

"...I SAID SHUT UP!" the ramen maker yelled

"YOU SHUT UP OLD MAN!! SHUT UP AND KEEP MAKING THAT RAMEN!" Reki yelled.

"Wow you guys take long to eat ramen, hurry up so we can go on our mission." Kakashi said.

"DAMN IT WE MISSED IT!" Sachi cried.

"YOU! YOU GOTTA MAKE UP FOR IT! MAKE HIM TAKE OFF HIS MASK RIGHT NOW!" Reki screamed at Gai.

"Me? Hahahaha! I tried to do that for YEARS! I still haven't seen under that mask!" Gai yelled.

"...You have?" Kakashi asked.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW!! AHHHHH!" Gai cried.

Sachi then appeared behind Kakashi and grabbed him from behind. She reached for his mask and successfully pulled it down.

"AHA! TAKE A PICTURE!" Sachi yelled.

"Umm.." a voice said.

"What? Take the picture!"

"Why would we want a picture of a stupid scarecrow?" a voice replied.

"Huh?" Sachi looked at his face and it was a scarecrow.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Wait, where did he go then?"

Someone behind her tapped her twice on the shoulder.

"WHAT!?" Sachi yelled as she turned around.

"Umm..can I have my scarecrow back now?" Kakashi asked.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL KAKASHI!" Sachi yelled, punching him over and over in the chest.

"Now now settle down.."

"NO!" Sachi screamed as she took out her flamethrower.

"IM GONNA BURN YOU DOWN!"

"But then my face would be gone too.."

"Ohh yeah..damn.."

"Hey Sachi and Reki, where do you guys live?" Naruto asked

"Whoooooo..lives in a pinnapple under the seaaa..." Gai sings.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" Lee sings back.

Spongebob then walks by.

"..What? Can't a sponge go for a walk? Geez! Come on Patrick!"

Spongebob continued to walk by with a dried up star behind him.

"Im okay.." Patrick cried.

"Well we don't really have a place to live hehe.." Reki said.

"Really? That's not good, i'll tell the hokage, she will figure something out.." Kakashi said as he vanished.

* * *

_With the Hokage and Kakashi.._

"So, Hatake Kakashi, what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Actually..its about the new girls from the..Bucket..village.."

"What about them? Are they doing okay?"

"Yea of course..but they need a place to live.."

"True..well I will set up some arrangements for a place for them to stay, but for now.."

"Oh boy, I know I am not going to like this.."

"I think Reki should stay at...and Sachi should stay with..."

"Why! Why me! Why!!" Kakashi cried.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing.." Kakashi groaned.

Kakashi then disappeared, heading to his group.

* * *

_With the rest of the group.._

"I wonder where you will be living.." Naruto asked.

"Hopefully not in a bucket like at home.." Sachi said.

"YOU LIVED IN A BUCKET? HAHA NICE!" Lee screamed.

"Shut up fuzzy eyebrow!" Sachi yelled and bashed him in the face with a bucket.

"LEE! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! ARE YOU OKAY?" Gai yelled.

"I was beaten..by..by.."

"By what?!"

"A bucket.."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Okay..."

Kakashi then appeared before them, with a annoyed look on his face.

"What's up Kakashi? What did Tsunade-sama say?" Naruto asked.

"They.." Kakashi said

"Theyyy?"

"Reki is staying with.."

They all waited for the answer, suspense filled the air.

"WHERE AM I STAYING DAMMIT!!" Reki yelled.

"Reki is staying with Naruto for the time being.."

"YEEESS!"

Everyone stared at Reki.

"..What? Free Ramen.."

"And Sachi is.."

"Hmmm? Where am I staying?"

"..."

"Come onnnn..spill it..."

"..."

"COME ON ALREADY!"

"With..me.."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NICE!!" Sachi screamed.

"...Well let's get you two settled in first before we start any missions..come on Sachi, come with me.."

"W00T!"

"Come on Reki! Off to my place!"

"DOUBLE W00T!"

* * *

_Author's Note_

Boy was that alot of writing or what! Whew! I wonder how Reki and Sachi will do in their new homes..hehehehe...

**Kakashi: Help me..**

**Sachi: Shut up!**

**Reki: Yay Im living with Narutoooo, Naruto fan girls must hate me nowwww..**

**Naruto: Naruto fan girls?**

**Reki: You don't wana know about them..hehehe..considering I am one..**

**Naruto: What?**

**Reki: NOTHING!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Reki and Sachi Bucket Ninjas..In Training!

_Chapter Two_

_Author's Note_

**Blackmagic34**: Hiya everybody:D In this chapter Reki and uhh.. hmm..

**Kawazoe Michiyo**: It's in the title!!

**Blackmagic34**: OH! And Sachi 3 So Reki and Sachi settle into their newww hommesss 3 and they go on a mission! Yayyy!

**Kawazoe Michiyo**: What kind of mission will it be though?

**Blackmagic34**: Umm..a mysetious one!

**Sasuke**: More like a stupid one..

**Blackmagic34**: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

**Sasuke**: N-nothing!!

**Blackmagic34**: Since Sasuke did the last disclaimer..lets have Kakashi do it!

**Kakashi:** ...

**Blackmagic34:** KAKASHI! STOP READING THAT PORN AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Kakashi**: Oh, fine, as long as you don't torture me much in this chapter.

**Blackmagic34**: Okkkayyy! Promise!

**Kakashi**: They do not own Naruto or the characters in Naruto, just Sachi and Reki.

**Blackmagic34**: Good boy, here is a treat! -throws porn books at Kakashi-

* * *

_With Reki and Naruto.._

Naruto showed Reki where he lived, it was a small apartment, very dirty and messy. Ramen cups were scattered everywhere, the bed wasn't made, dust filled the air, and it smelled like ..frogs?

"Soo? How do you like my house!" Naruto asked.

"Umm..very...clean?"

"Really? I thought it was a pig sty!"

"Hehe..yeah.."

"Uh oh.."

"What?"

"There's only.."

"Oh no.."

"One..bed.."

"..."

"I got an idea!"

Naruto opened his closet, then a whole bunch of clutter avalanched on him, and he was lost in the pile of junk.

"Naruto?"

"IM OKAY!!"

Naruto came out of the pile with a blanket and some pillows.

"I got 'em!"

Naruto then ran next to his bed and spread out the blanket on the floor, making it into a mini-bed! Yayyy mini-bedd!!

"I can sleep on this and you can sleep on my bed! It kinda smells like me so..hope you don't mind"

"Oh I don't mind" **A/N: Why would a naruto fan mind?!**

"Okay..and also the only thing I have to eat is RAMEN!"

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"YOU LOVE RAMEN AS MUCH AS I DO?!?"

"HELLZ YEAHH!"

"WHOOPEE! RAMEN PARTY AT MY HOUSE!"

"YYAAAYYYY! LETS GET DRUNK ON RAMENN!!"

"DRUNK ON RAMEN? LETS DO IT!!!"

While Naruto and Reki get..."drunk"..on ramen..

_With Sachi and Kakashi..._

"Okay..this is my apartment..don't ruin it.."

"Oh I won't.._much_."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, so where am I sleeping?!"

"Oh crap..haven't thought of that.."

"WELL YOU BETTER THINK OF SOMETHING NOW!"

"Well..you could sleep on the floor.."

"NO WAY! YOU SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR! ITS MY HOUSE!!"

"AND IM YOUR GUEST! SO YOU BETTER PAMPER THE HELL OUTTA ME!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I SAID NO!"

"FINE! BE THAT WAY! I'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE YOU BOOK AND BURN IT!"

"You don't have my book..I have it"

"Oh no, not that book..hehehehe..."

"Huh?"

Sachi went over to Kakashi's closet..

"NO! DON'T GO OVER THERE!"

Sachi opened his closet, soon to be covered in porn books.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WOULD HAVE A PORN COLLECTION IN HERE!! All porn perverts have their collections in the closet..hahahahahaa..." Sachi laughed evilly.

"No..NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"THEN YOU SLEEP ON THE FLOOR! I sleep in your bed!"

"...Fine.."

"AHA! VICTORY!"

Kakashi then walked over to his closet and lite up a lighter.

"Hey..what are you doing with that?!"

"Oh you'll see.."

Kakashi took the lighter and threw it at his collection of porn books.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO YOUR COLLECTION?!?!"

"It's not mine hehehe.."

"THEN WHOS IS IT?!"

* * *

_Somewhere in the village.._

"Hmm Kabuto..I feel something is wrong.." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you feeling okay?"

"I FEEL FINE DAMMIT!"

"Nu uh! Orochy forgot his happy pills today didn't hee.."

"Nooo..."

"I think your lieinnggg!"

"Aww.."

"Now let the people in white give you your happy shots"

"NO! NOT THE HAPPY SHOTS!"

* * *

_Back to Kakashi and Sachi.._

"Umm..writer people?" Kakashi asked.

Yesss?

"You DIDN'T ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Oh..well..FINE! Geez..

* * *

_Somewhere ELSE in the village.._

"I feel something is a miss.." Shikamaru said.

"Huh? What is it?" Temari asked.

"MY BABIES! I SENSE THEY ARE IN DANGER!!"

"..Wha? Shikamaru are you on crack or something?!"

"No but I think the writers are.."

S-SHUT UP!

"I MUST SAVE THEM!"

Shikamaru then runs off to Kakashi's house.

* * *

_Back to Kakashi and Sachi.._

"THANK YOU GOD!" Kakashi yelled.

GEEZ YOUR MEAN! THAT'S IT!

"Oh crap.."

Kakashi then gets a nice visitor..ONE THOUSAND RABID KANGAROOS BUST DOWN HIS DOOR and run him over, the last one poops on his hair.

"Geez..thanks.."

No problem:D

"Okay.." Sachi said.

Shikamaru then busts through the window an-

"WHAT THE FUCK! MY HOUSE! YOU COULD HAVE GONE THROUGH THE FREAKING DOOR! GEEZ!" Kakashi yelled.

"WHERE ARE MY BABIES!!!!!!"

"B-babies?! Ohhhh you mean..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! THOSE WERE YOURS! CLOSET PERVERT CLOSET PERVERT!! Quite literally.."

"SHUT UP!"

Shikamaru then ran to the closet filled with ashes that were once his beloved.."babies"

"NOOOO!! KAKASHI HOW COULD YOU!!"

"It wasn't me, it was Sachi!"

"WHAT!! YOU LIAR!"

Shikamaru, being intelligent and all, looked on the floor and saw Sachi's flamethrower.

"YOU DID THIS! HOW COULD YOU!" Shikamaru cried.

"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!!"

"She used her flamethrower.."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Yes you diiidd.."

"PUNISHMENT TIME"

"Oh shit"

Shikamaru then uses his shadow bind on Sachi, making her dance like a fool.

"STOP IT!"

"NEVER! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY BABIES!"

"But my flamethrower still has the SAFTEY ON DAMMIT!"

"LIA-.."

Shikamaru walked up to the flamethrower and saw that it was in fact on saftey.

"KAKASHI! EXPLAIN! NOW!"

"OH crap..I would have gotten away with it too! If it wasn't for you kids! And your medling dog too!"

"What the, dog?" Sachi said.

"Told you the writers were on crack" Shikamaru said.

SHUT UP! THATS IT! SHIKA SHIKA SHAKE PUNISHMENT TIME!

"OH SHIT!"

Shikamaru then was dressed like a bologna sandwhich and was trampled by thousand of bears, then Shikamaru started to dance like a monkey, who didn't stop doing this until the end of the day..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Mess with the best, die like a bologna sandwhich bitch!

"Im scared.." Kakashi said.

Yea you should be, you might be turned into a turkey mayo sandwhich!

"Ahh!! Noo! Well, you could at least FIX MY DAMN APARTMENT!"

"Hello? Writer people?"

"Temari?"

"Kankuro?"

"Gaara of the Phunk?"

"Well at least I still have Orochimaru.."

"Go away your creepy.." Orochimaru said

"Aww.."

Everyone stared at Kakashi, thinking "Okay you know what, I think he is the one that's on crack.."

"HEY!"

WHAT!

"..."

Thats what I thought!

"What about my babies.." Shikamaru cried.

GO GET NEW ONES!

"Aww.."

Sachi just stared wide eyed and mouth open to what was happening.

"_Hmm..I wonder what is going on with Reki and Naruto.._" Sachi wondered.

* * *

_With Reki and Naruto.._

We see Reki and Naruto running around in circles with ramen noodles on their heads, singing "Ramen Party" over and over.

"HELL YEA! RAMEN PARTY RAMEN PARTY!"

"RAMEN WAARRRR!" Naruto screamed as he threw some ramen at Reki.

"OH YEAH?!" Reki yelled.

"YEAAHHH!! BRING IT!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Reki took out a machine gun, but loaded it with ramen.

"EAT THIS!"

She fired it and lost control of it, splurting ramen noodles everywhere.

"Duudde.."

"Oops..hehe.."

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!"

"YEAH!"

"DO IT AGAIN!"

"OKAY!"

Reki fired some more ramen noodles. Soon the whole house was covered in ramen noodles.

"This is a dream come true..ramen EVERYWHERE YOU LOOK!" Naruto said.

"Oh yea..this is what I call heaven ehehe"

* * *

_With Kakashi and Sachi.._

"Okay..now to go on a mission..Tsunade-sama said we need to get at least one mission done today.." Kakashi said dreadfully.

"YAY A MISSION! What do we have to do? Battle a dinosaur? Rescue a damsel in distress? Save the whales?!"

"Umm..no.."

"Then what?"

"We have too.."

"Hmmmmmm??"

"I LOVE CHICKEN!!" Shikamaru yelled.

Everyone just stared at Shikamaru, wondering "What the hell??"

Naruto then out of nowhere bursts through Kakashi's wall.

"OMG! CLUCKY!!!!!"

Reki comes in behind Naruto.

"YAY CLUCKY!" Reki screams.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY WALL!! THIS IS MY FREAKING APARTMENT DAMMIT! CLEAN THIS MESS UP RIGHT NOW!!" Kakashi yelled.

"Umm..Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

"WHAT!"

"Well you see..my house is kinda..well.."

"Your house is ruined too isn't it."

"It's ramen flavored!"

"Oooooooo Im tellinggggg the hokageee!!" Shikamaru yelled.

"OH NO YOUR NOT!" Kakashi yelled.

"OH YES I AM!"

Shikamaru ran for the ..broken bashed in..window. He was then stopped since everyone jumped on him.

"LOL ROFL WAFFLE GLOMPAGE PARTY IN KAKASHI'S HOUSE!" Gaara yelled, running around in circles.

"mhmmmmhmmmm!!!!!" Kakashi yelled in a muffled voice.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno..OMG WAS THAT SOMEONE FARTING?!?!" Reki asked

"HOLY SHIT! EVERYONE OUT!" Shikamaru screamed.

Everyone ran out of Kakashi's house except for Kakashi, who was still on the ground, recovering from that glompage mob that was supposed to glomp Shikamaru but that didn't turn out so well..

"Oh..my..FUCKING GOD YOU SON OF A BI-"

We are sorry to interrupt this broadcast but there is some very bad language coming up, so instead we are going to replace it with a picture of a dancing kirby with some nice music..

Dun..dunn..dunn...** A/N: Blackmagic34 - Yea..about the dancing kirby..THERE IS NONE, so DEAL WITH IT. Kawazoe Michiyo - Wow your so mean! Blackmagic34 - I know..hehehehe **

Naruto then came running back into Kakashi's place.

"Oi Kakashi! The neighbors complained about all the noise and the cursing..and the smashing..the bashing..and all that stuff!"

Kakashi, annoyed and pissed, got up and walked over to the neighbors door.

"OI! YOU SONS OF BITCHES! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH NOISE I MAKE DAMMIT!"

Kakashi then broke down their door, throwing some rocks at the neighbors.

"Umm Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?!" Sachi asked.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT! MY APARTMENT IS NOW A AVALANCHE OF SHIT! GEEZ!"

"It's okay, it can be fixed in about five seconds!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Then Kakashi's apartment was all better.

"You seee?"

"Konoha just doesn't make sense anymore.."

"Not since we came along!" Reki said.

"KAKASHI!!!!" Gai screamed.

"Just to make matters worse.."

"Kakashi..THERE'S TROUBLE A BREWIN'!"

"What the? Brewin'?"

"New hip language that I got from a new book called, _The Hippest Language You Will Ever Learn_.."

Kakashi took the book and then threw it on the floor.

"MY BOOK!"

"Gai..that book is from the 1960s.."

"I know! I published it!"

"When?"

"In the 1960s GOD!"

"Gai, just tell me what the hell is going on and then LEAVE!"

"Geez didn't you wake up on the wrong side of the..umm.."

Gai then looks into his book.

"AHA! I FOUND IT! Didn't you wake up on the wrong side of the laundry basket!"

"JUST TELL ME DAMMIT!"

"OKAY okay geez..anger manegment..you need it.."

"Are you gonna tell me now?"

"Okay now I am ready.."

A few minutes later.

"Gai, get the hell out of my house.."

"But don't you want to know about the-"

"NO! JUST GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Okay okay, but if the GIANT RAMEN MONSTER smashes your house, it's not my fault!"

Gai then ran away.

"Scratch Shikamaru being on crack.." Kakashi said.

"You know, I think we are all on crack Kakashi-sensei.." Sachi said.

"Stupid writers! Didn't gimme a teddy bear yet! OR A COOKIE!" Gaara yelled.

What did you say..punk?

"I WANA TEDDY BEAR! I WANA COOKIIEEE!"

Spoiled! SPOILED! That is what you are! So here is your punishment!

"Oh BEEP" **A/N: Blackmagic34: Yea instead of cursing we actually put a BEEP! Aren't we smart? Kawazoe Michiyo:Yup!**

Gaara then had thousand and thousands of spoiled foods like eggs, milk, ham, turkey, you know! piled on top of him.

"Why..does..it have to happen..IN MY APARTMENT!!" Kakashi yelled in rage.

Because I said so! Now go do your mission and kill the monster.

"What monster?"

The ramen monster heading to you, created by Naruto and Reki!

"I made a monster? COOL!" Naruto yelled.

"And I helped! Yay!" Reki screamed.

Tsunade then appeared before them.

Bum bum buuuummmm..

"SHUT THE HELL UP KANKURO!! I SWEAR TO GOD!" Reki yelled

"Aww.." Kankuro cried.

"Kakashi, I have a mission for you." Tsunade said.

"Not right now hokage-sama..I have other things to take care of..like this mess, and these kids, and-"

Then Kakashi's apartment was clean and better again, the students went off to fight the monster, and everything was all beautiful!

"I hate you writers.."

Oh yea!

"As I said, I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU KAKASHI!!"

"FINE! What is it?"

"Well I lost my panda, go find it"

"Your panda? Don't you have a pig?"

"You mean Tonton?"

"Yea..?"

"Oh, well you see..what happened was..."

* * *

_FLASHBACK! YAYY_

"Tonton has been a very good pig! He deserves a companion I think." Tsunade suggested.

"Great idea! We should get another pig!" Shizune said.

"Im sick of pigs, lets get a panda!"

"A panda?"

"Yea GET A PANDA!"

"Right away hokage-sama!"

5 minutes later..

"I got the panda!"

"Yayyy pandaa!"

"The seller said it likes one thing only..but I forgot what he said..hmm.."

Tsunade then grabbed the panda and showed it to Tonton

"TONTON! You got a new friend!"

Tsunade placed the panda next to Tonton, then the panda ate him.

"TONTON!" Shizune cried.

"Oh well, I hated that pig anyways.." Tsunade smiled.

"YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"So what.."

"Tonton.." Shizune cried.

The panda then farted on Shizune and ran away looking some more food.

* * *

_FLASHBACK ENDS!_

"..And that is what happened.." Tsunade said.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked.

"How the panda escaped."

"You didn't explain it.."

"DIDN'T YOU SEE THE FLASHBACK?!"

"I bet you did, you went all spacey and yeah.."

"Oh.."

Naruto, Reki, Sachi, and a fuzzy animal were sleeping in a hammock that appeared out of nowhere.

"Great..now I got a hammock in my room.."

"YAY A HAMMOCK! I always wanted one!"

Naruto then woke up.

"Hey I thought I was fighting the monster.."

Oh yeah..well..you guys ate the monster so you are sleeping it off!

"OH that makes sense.."

Then Naruto fell back asleep. Then finally..Sasuke came..

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing here?"

"I dont..know..I was in the bathroom and then next thing I know..I am right here..and..oh crap.."

"Sasuke..pull up your pants.."

"GOD DAMMIT! I HATE THESE WRITERS!"

Muahahahahaha! SUFFER BITCH!

"I..I..can't.."

"Come ON Sasuke pull your damn pants up already..I am about to puke.." Kakashi said.

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"Because..I feel so..."

"I don't want to know..get the hell out of my house before you say any fur-"

"I FEEL SO FREE! THE WIND FEELS GREAT!"

"Get out."

"But!"

"No."

"BUT!"

Then, because of Sasuke making a commotion..yes this is Sasuke's fault..Reki, Naruto, the fuzzy animal, and Sachi wake up.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE! IS THIS A NUDIST PARTY OR SOMETHING?!" Naruto yelled.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Reki yelled in horror.

"OH MY GOD! THERE IS A NUDIST PARTY GOING ON A KAKASHI'S HOUSE AND NO ONE TOLD ME!?" Gai screamed, running into the room.

Gai then took off his clothes.

"IM GONNA GET EVERYONE TO JOIN! I will BE RIGHT BACK!"

No Gai, you stay. I will get them :D

"Okay thats it, I am fucking leaving." Kakashi said.

No your not.

"Yes I am."

Kakashi then was chained to a wall, making him uncapable of any movement.

"..Just great..blind me at least!"

You know what? I will :D Kakashi then goes blind.

"Yaayy..."

-Whispers something to Gai and the others-

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

GO!

"Go where?"

Then appeared ..Kakashi fan girls.

"OH SHIT! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"WE LOVE YOU KAKASHI!"

"OH MY GOD HE IS CHAINED TO A WALL!"

"GET HIM!!!!"

"..I'm screwed.."

Yes you are, Muahahahahaa! The fangirls then attacked Kakashi, kissing and hugging and glomping and ripping his clothes off and taking pictures and selling stuff on ebay..hey you girls, I get some profit by the way.

"Okay!"

The fan girls then left, leaving all the money they made behind with me..

"..."

Hey Kakashi wake up.

"..."

Kakashiiiii

"..."

Whoops whoops :P It wasn't me, it was..THE MUFFIN MAN!

* * *

_In a far off distance.._

"What?"

* * *

_Back to Konoha.._Then everyone formed a circle around the nakey Kakashi chained to the wall. Then Gai started to poke his face. And remember..Gai is naked! So is Sasuke..Kakashi's eyes now are unblinded! 

"Huh? What the hell just happened?" Kakashi asked, getting his eyes into focus.

"YOU SURVIVED?!" Sachi asked.

"NO BODY COULD SURVIVE A RABID FAN GIRL ATTACK!" Reki yelled.

"THATS MY ARCH RIVAL!"

"Oh my god..BLIND ME AGAIN! PLEASE!"

No.

"Whats wrong Kakashi?" Gai asked.

"YOUR NAKED THATS WHAT WRONG!"

"SO ARE YOU!"

"..What?"

Kakashi then noticed he was also naked! Hahaha..

"Very funny, now unchain me so I can put some clothes on."

No.

"NOW!"

Nope. Now to make matters worse for Kakashi, there is a cave in avalanche thingy that happens in his house, smushing him into the wall and everyone else just runs away, leaving Kakashi stuck in his house by himself :D

"Oh you got to be kidding me.."

Its what writers do, hehehehe. Now to forget all about Kakashi now.

"WAIT! COME BACK!"

"Hey did you guys hear something?" Sachi asked.

"Nope!" Reki said.

"Oh okay, hey writer can you clean up Naruto's house? Pweety please?"

Okay, since you said please! Naruto's house is now all clean!

"Yayy! PARTY AT NARUTO'S HOUSE!" Gai screams.

Gai then was the only one running away into the distance, still naked..

* * *

_With Gai.._

"ALRIGHT GUYS LETS PARTY!"

Gai then turns around, and no one is there.

"Guys?"

Then someone riding on a llama comes by and throws 50 cents at his head.

"GET A JOB!"

"I HAVE A JOB!"

"A REAL JOB! NOT A MALE STRIPPER!"

"Im not a male stripper! Im a shinobi!"

"Oh thats why okay carry on."

* * *

_With the rest of the gang.._

"Hey..didn't we have a sensei once?" Naruto asked.

"Pssh, nawww" Sachi said.

"_Hellooo_" a voice echoed.

"Weird.." Sachi said

"Must be the..ramen! Hey lets get some pocky!" Reki said.

"I wana go too!" Sasuke yelled.

"NO!" Reki yelled.

"Aww.." Sasuke cried.

Then a hippo swallowed Sasuke.

"Random.." Sachi said.

"Yay Sasuke is gone! Whoope!" Reki said.

"Wait, this has all been really random now that I think about it.." Sachi said.

"Yeahh..what the heck are those writers doing?!" Reki yelled.

"mmhmmmhmmhmmm!" A voice said, coming from the hippo.

"SHUT UP HIPPO SASUKE!" Sachi yelled.

Then Sasuke tried to use his fire technique, but then he exploded since the hippo's syliva was actually alcohol.

"Whoa, excuse you Mr. Hippo." Sachi said.

Then the hippo spit Sasuke out, and he was covered with alcohol and POOP!

"Oh my god!" Naruto yelled.

"WHOS THAT POKEMON!" Sachi screamed.

"It's SASUKEMON!" Reki yelled.

Then a Jamaican man came along.

"Hey mon don't be dissin' the heritage mon!"

"Oh sorry Mr. Jamaican mon" Sachi said.

"I SAID STOP IT!"

"No mon."

"STOP!"

"No"

Then the Jamaican man exploded, and pocky filled the air.

"YAY FLYING POCKY!" Reki yelled.

Sakura came running by catching pocky in her shirt.

"IM TRAINING TO ME A FEMALE STRIPPER! IM GONNA CATCH MONEY THIS WAY!" Sakura yelled.

"W..t..f..?" everyone said, well not Sasuke.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SASUKE!"

Sakura ran up to Sasuke, hugging him ever so tightly.

"Sasuke! You smell like alcohol! And crap! My two other favorite things! Your like a gang member! Awesome!"

"I need to take a shower.." Sasuke complained.

A shower? Okay!

"NO NEVER MIND!"

Too late..and then Sasuke is showered..with..moldy bread that has been under Naruto's bed from over the past six months!

"EW!" Sasuke screamed.

"So that is where that went.." Naruto said.

Blackmagic34 - Well it isn't like we would want to keep it here I mean geez it smells alot!

Kawazoe Michiyo - YEA! It killed my goldfish! It KILLED BUBBLES! D:

"Aww poor goldfish.." Naruto said.

"I think..I swallowed..a..goldfish.." Sasuke said, choking.

Kawazoe Michiyo - So YOU KILLED MY GOLDFISH! I'll KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU DEAD!

"Noooo!!" Sasuke cried.

-Restrains Kawazoe Michiyo with chains- Its okay! Keep acting!

Kawazoe Michiyo - WHY DO YOU WANT TO PROTECT HIM?! HE KILLED BUBBLES! I HATE HIM! HE PROBABLY ATE HIM WITH MUSTARD! LIKE HE DID CLUCKY!

A moment of silence..Naruto builds his rage..

"You.." Naruto growls.

"Meep.."

"Killed..CLUCKY?! HOW COULD YOU! YOU ARE SO DEAD! YOU MOTHER BEE-"

Due to their fowl fowl mouths and too much graphic violence, we are going to instead show you a picture of a grassy field of cows and some lovely lovely music!

In the Background..

"OW! THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!"

A/N: Blackmagic34: Yea yea no cows OH WELL DEAL WITH IT! Use your imaginations! Kawazoe Michiyo - Imaaagginnatttionnnnn!

We now return to the scene of Sasuke whos body is so demented that it has been censored out completley.

"NARUTO IS SO HOT WHEN HE IS ENRAGED!!" Reki screamed.

"Really? You think so?" Naruto asked.

"OOooOoOOOoOooooOooOOO" said a bunch of random people who formed a mob from the sight of Sasuke's body.

Then to make things more interesting, Sasuke fan girls come along. Their voices fast approaching the scene.

* * *

_With the Sasuke fan girls.._

"..And so I was like..that is MY chicken tender biatch!" said Ino.

"Are you ssssseriousss? Oh my god girlfrieennddd" said a Sasuke fan girl who was actually a man dressed up as a girl!

Then Deidara passes by.

"Okay that bitch right there, the cross dresser, is going down. I am the only one that is allowed to do that on this show!! BANG!"

Then the Sasuke fan "girl" exploded from a flying bird of clay! And they finally reach the scene..

"Oh..em...gee.." Ino said, startled.

"It's not what it looks like! Sasuke was showing us a great move! And he failed it! He was supposed to eat the chicken but then the chicken ate him.."

"CHICKEN!? CLUCKY!" Naruto cried.

"Its okay Naruto, we will get you a new chicken!" Reki said.

Kawazoe Michiyo - Get me a new goldfish too?

"Y-yeah..sure.."

Kawazoe Michiyo - Yay!

* * *

_Author's Note_

**Sachi**: Yay finished! PARTY!

**Kakashi**: What about me!!

**Sachi**: Oh oops..well..hehe..you'll be back in the next chapter!

**Kakashi**: You lied to me! You said you wouldn't torture me much!

**Sachi**: Yeah I know :D HERE'S SOME PORN! -throws more porn books at Kakashi-

**Kakashi**: Yay..-starts to read them-

**Gai**: I wanted to party at Naruto's house.. -cries-

**Reki**: We'll go to his house next chapter!!

**Gai**: Yayy...

**Sasuke**: Reki likes Naruto, Reki likess Narutoooo

**Reki:** What gave you that idea?

**Sasuke**: When you said he was haawwtt

**Reki**: Well it's true!


End file.
